Contract
by Yabun raion
Summary: Harry and Dracos Grandmothers were friends when they were in school in an effort to end the Potter and Malfoy Feud they Wrought Up a cotract to be fulfilled when the boys both turened 17 DMHP slash. Hey I'm back and my excuse is at the end of chapter 1 wh
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter Just the idea for this story  
  
AN/ I wish to test a story before following threw and posting it so I will always start with a prologue to see what people think. If I get no reviews within a few days then I will remove and continue righting it for my own pleasure.  
  
WARNING SLASH IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM PLEASE LEAVE NOW !  
  
Prologue: The Contract  
  
"I feel guilty about doing this behind my son's back."

"You know as well as I do, that neither of are children will agree to this."

"Which only makes me feel even more guilty."

"It most be done, to stop the feuding between are families."  
  
"Your right we have no other choice."  
  
Arianna Potter and Shiara Malfoy were bent over a piece of parchment and what looked like an old rule book. The book contained all of the requirements for a marriage contract. Arianna and Shiara had been friends since there second year at Hogwarts, both pureblood witches from demanding families gave them something in common. They became as close as sisters over the years even thought Arianna was a Gryffindor and dating Harold Potter and Shiara being a Ravenclaw and dating Lucifer Malfoy. Even thought there boyfriends never got along they remained friends even after school but unfortunately there husbands feud was passed on to there children, James and Lucius would never get along no Potter or Malfoy ever had with the exception of Arianna and Shiara but they had not been born into this feud.  
  
This is why they were in the study of Malfoy manor waiting the arrival of Albus Dumbledore who had always supported there friendship when there boyfriends did not. Dumbledore had agreed to be the witness for the signing of the contract and to keep it hidden at Hogwarts along with letters to their grandchildren explaining why they had done what they had done and also an envelope which contained the deeds to a manor for there home after they were married. The Mansion they had chosen was a beautiful place with a gorgeous garden its own lake and was surrounded by a dense forest. Neither of their husbands new of this purchase They had made sure of that they also had a lot of fun decorating the entire manor. Now all that needed to be done was sign the contract.  
  
"How much longer do you think he will be Shi?" Arianna Asked  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon Ari" as if to prove this statement true Dumbledore appeared in the fire place dusting the soot of his robes.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Albus we couldn't do this without your help." Shiara Said Arianna nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"My pleasure I believe what your doing is the right thing this feud. should of ended along time ago." Albus Dumbledore stepped forward twinkle ever present is his blue eyes."Are you ready for the signing" Both women nodded their consent. Dumbledore looked over the parchment carefully and nodded his approval.  
  
Neither woman said a word for fear of second thoughts as they singed the parchment nodding again dumbledore signed the parchment and as witness cast the charm which would activate on the 17th Birthday of the younger of the two the spell picked to fulfill the contract. Handing Albus the Sealed contract, letters, And deed Arianna and Shiara Watched Albus Dumbledore Floo Back to Hogwarts with the piece of parchment that would change the lives of there future Grandchildren. But Just How much this Would effect there grandchildren neither women could of ever foreseen.  
  
I hope you like the story if People want me to continue it please Review criticism is appreciated but just plain bashing my story will be ignored. Thank You.  
  
Plus I wasn't sure Who Harry was named after just that it was one of his parents relatives if anyone knows please tell me incase I have to correct this chapter.


	2. 1 WHAT THE HELL

Disclaimers/ I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Just the idea for this story.  
  
AN/  
WARNING SLASH IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM PLEASE LEAVE NOW!  
  
CH 1  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed waiting for the digital clock on his bed side table to show 12:00 and signal his birthday. This summer was starting to turn out pretty normal compared to all of his other summers since he started Hogwarts the Dursley's ignored him as usual except when his aunt Petunia would give him his list of chores for the day. Most people would relax at the lack of disturbances but it only put harry more on edge. Things had been pretty quite since fifth year after Sirius's death, most thought Dumbledore had scared Voldermort of after the incident at the ministry, but Harry knew that Voldermort was just biding his time until he struck again Harry had the feeling something big was going to happen and soon but he wasn't completely sure what it was.   
  
Harry sighed and stood up to pace his room stopping in front of his mirror that he had brought from Hogwarts to scrutinize his appearance, Harry now stood at 5 feet 11 inches tall with a body tanned from time in the garden and built from time on a broomstick, and dodging curses, shoulder length hair that gravity allowed him to tame, and a pair of emerald green eyes no longer hidden by a pair of glasses after being magically corrected, but showed the pain of one forced to grow up far too quickly.  
  
Harry looked over at the clock, 11:49 gleamed red one more minute and I'll be 17 ' Thought Harry. The clock turned to show 12:00 Harry Smiled. An unexpected pop came from behind caused him to, out of reflex, reach for his wand and turn around to hold it at the intruder's throat.  
  
"Not bad Mr. Potter you may just live to see you 18th birthday after all" came the familiar drawl of the potion's professor. Harry smiled at his professor while sliding his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Hey Sev come to wish me a happy birthday?" Harry asked  
  
"I wish this was to be a pleasant visit but under Dumbledore's orders I'm to get you to Hogwarts without delay."  
  
After the incident at the ministry of magic Harry did everything, he could think of to prepare himself for the final battle which meant back to occumulency. Without any prompting from Dumbledore, Harry went and apologized to Snape for invading his privacy and requested the continuation of his occumulency lesson's. At first Snape had been inclined to turn Harry away but Dumbledore pushed him into trying again. Both had learned more about the other and saw each other differently Harry now saw Severus as a mentor and as someone he could go to for Advice and give him a non biased opinion on things. Severus no longer saw Harry as the pampered little golden boy but as a child with far to many expectations. Having had a father who expected the best and peers who expected him to be evil Severus could relate to some of what Harry was going threw he got to know the boy underneath the scar and saw more of the boys mother than he thought to be there.  
  
"What happened?"Harry asked "Was there another attack?" Harry's brow creased with confusion not having sensed anything from Voldermort all summer.  
  
"I can honestly say that I have no idea why the headmaster wishes to see you all I know is that is has something to do with Draco Malfoy, seeing as he arrived this afternoon." Severus replied looking around the small room with distaste. "It's worse than you described it."  
  
Harry moaned this was going to be a long day he could tell.  
  
"Do I need to Bring anything?" Harry questioned  
  
"Yes bring everything, you won't be coming back you're to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer." Severus answered while walking over to the window to look out at the dark quite street.  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or scared." Harry said while opening his trunk and placing the few thing he had neatly inside.  
  
"Knowing Dumbledore it could go either way." Snape turned in time to see Harry pry up the loose floorboard by his bed and take out his invisibility cloak, an old looking piece of parchment, and a photo album and stow them in his trunk.  
  
"Well I'm ready, how will we be getting there?" Harry asked standing up from his kneeling position in front of his trunk dusting of his hands.  
  
"We'll portkey to Hogsmede and take a carriage up to the castle from there" Snape answered while taking a pocket watch out of his Robe pocket "do you want to leave a note for you're...Relatives?" Snape asked sneer present on his face.  
  
"They wont care that Im gone they'll probably celebrate." Harry shrugged placing Hedwig's empty cage on top of his trunk, She was still out hunting but Harry wasn't worried she always knew were to find him. "Lets go." Nodding Severus held out the watch Harry took one final look around, grabbing his trunk by the handle he reached out and touched the portkey, and immediately the hook behind his naval and was jerked into swirl of colors before his feet hit the ground in front of the three broom sticks.  
  
Levitating Harry's Trunk Severus headed to the front gates of Hogwarts, where a carriage stood being pulled by a thestral. Harry didn't think he would ever get over the sight of the horse like creatures. After stowing the trunk in the carriage, Severus got in and sat down Harry Followed taking the seat opposite of his teacher, they made idol chitchat about nothing and everything on the trip up to the school wen they finally arrived at the castle Minerva McGonagal was waiting for them.  
"The house elves will see to your trunk, Mr. Potter please follow me the Headmaster and Mr. Malfoy are waiting." Was all she said before turning and walking into the castle. Harry and Severus following close, behind Instead of being lead to the Headmasters office, as usual McGonagal lead them down a corridor not to far from the teaches room. After walking in silence for a few minutes, McGonagal stopped in front of a portrait of field.. Playing in the sky were a dragon and a griffin, McGonagal Cleared her throat and the two magical beasts Finally Landed "Bound." McGonagal stated the two creature nodded their heads and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Finally decided to show up Potter." Siad a very bored looking Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on one side of a Black leather couch that had a few silver and gold throw pillows scattered on it.  
  
'Ah Harry would please take a seat?" asked Dumbledore, Who was sitting in a matching leather armchair set directly in front of the couch. McGonagal took a seat in a chair of to the side while Severus chose to stay standing leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry sat down placing one of the gold pillows on his la and the resting hi arms across it. "I'm terribly sorry to have called you all in here at such a early hour but there is a matter of grave importance that must be dealt with immediately."  
  
"What's wrong Headmaster?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well nothing is wrong depending on how you look at the situation." Dumbledore said the twinkle was in his eye full blast, causing Harry to cringe, he could tell this was not going to be good..  
  
"Albus tell them whatever it is that you have to tell them so we can all get some sleep.".snapped Severus, he would never admit, it but the curiosity was killing him.  
  
"Were Here to discus the marriage between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said for once not beating around the bush. Every occupant of the room had a different reaction to this  
  
McGonagal eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Severus eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Draco shouted "WHAT THE HELL?" And Harry didn't react at all except gripping the edge of the pillow in hi lap tighter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Severus him being the first to get over the announcement. "I'll start from the beginning." Dumbledore took a deep breathe before continuing "I don't know if you are aware but your grandmothers on your fathers side were good friends when they were in school they couldn't stand the fact that their future husbands, Lucifer Malfoy and Harold Potter, Always fought that all the Malfoy's and Potter's fought so they came up with a way for the feud. to stop, they wrought up a contract saying that one grandchild from the Malfoy line would Marry a grandchild From the Potter line." Dumbledore paused to make sure that the boys understood what he was saying. all he got was a look of shock and anger from Draco and a blank stare from Harry, Dumbledore decided to continue "Seeing as how you are the only grandchildren from either side the spell has chosen going into effect on Harry's 17th birthday since he is the youngest." Dumbledore finished.  
"This has got to be some sort of joke, a very bad joke wait till my father hears about this." Draco yelled  
  
"Please calm down Mr. Malfoy this is no joke I have the contract here along with letters from your grandmothers explaining there reasons behind what they did." Dumbledore explained holding out a piece of parchment. Draco grabbed the parchment an started to read threw it.  
  
"I cant believe my own flesh and blood would do this to me." Draco raged throwing the contract back at Dumbledore who caught it and rolled it back up.  
  
"Do you have anything to say Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry who had been silent threw the whole thing, Harry looked at Dumbledore then at everyone else in the room before taking a deep breath and bing the gold pillow in his lap up to his face screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, when he brought the pillow away from his face all he said was.  
  
"No, Headmaster I have nothing to add."  
  
TBC  
  
AN/ I hope that the grammar was better in this chapter and that you enjoyed reading it

**I an so sorry for taking so long but my computer died and I lost the entire next chapter and that kinda put me off writing for awhile then I finally got it fixed when I realized I lost the plot, and the whole direction of the fic did a one eighty on me, Then I started school again and two other stories, but after rereading your reviews, I felt really guilty and now I'm back to finish this fic but I need a little help with the plot. There are a few things I can't decide and thought maybe you guy's could help since I always love it when authors let the reviewers have a little control.**

**So these are the things I need help with.**

**1. Should Harry and Draco fight for awhile or just grow up and except it**

**2. Do you guy's want me to be nice to Ron and Hermione or bash them I'm good either way.**

**3. Do you guy's want Sirius to come back I got a bunch of fun way's to do it.**

**4. How about Lucius, how should he react**

**5. How much Voldermort do you guy's want to see and in a good or bad way**

**6. Draco needs a patronus and I suck at that sort of thing and both of them need an animagi.**

**If anyone has any suggestions relating to any of the above please help. I also won't mind if you guy's yell at me for being gone so long I'd yell at me to.**

**Please review. Thanks  
  
**


End file.
